


A Meeting and its Aftermath

by TheGreatTribbleEmpire



Series: The Blind Date [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Date, M/M, don't set obito up, it wont end well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 08:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10301954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatTribbleEmpire/pseuds/TheGreatTribbleEmpire
Summary: Obito was just waiting for his bastard friend to turn up for their regular get together nothing out of the ordinary. Only now there's a strange and incredibly attractive man sitting down and acting like this is all normal and just what? What is going on and who does he need to hold responsible.This man is surprisingly nice.





	

Obito was getting tired of Kakashi’s lateness. It had been funny at first not being the late one but now it was just irritating. At least Obito was genuine in his excuses Bakashi was just a troll. Checking his watch he grit his teeth and decided to wait 5 for minuets. If Kakashi wasn’t here by then he was tracking the bastard down and if he didn’t have an actual reason those porn books were going up in flames.

“Excuse me are you Obito?”

Obito looked up at the strange voice cutting words on the tip of his tongue only to snap his mouth shut. The man before him was like some kind of god with long silky looking hair and flawless tanned skin. Obito suddenly felt extremely self-conscious of his own scarred features because this guy was just his type and there was no way that would work out.

Realising he hadn’t answered the man’s question he flushed slightly (never a good look on him) and briskly answered “yeah” the strange man beamed at that.

“I’m Hashirama” He sat down in the seat opposite him with a bright sunshine smile like this wasn’t completely bizarre “sorry I’m a little late.”

“Uhhh” Obito wasn’t sure what the best response was in the situation, it had to be a mistake, a case of mistaken identity. But Hashirama knew his name and really how many people called Obito existed in Konoha. Gathering his thoughts he asked “sorry but who are you?”

Hashirama looked confused “Hashirama Senju, we were supposed to meet here at 2.” The long haired man looked worried now “you are Obito Uchiha right? Only you look just like your picture.” A sickening image was starting to come together in Obito’s head, if he was right Kakashi was going to be so dead.

“That’s my name” he said slowly “but I haven’t heard of you. I was here to meet a friend, who hasn’t shown up. “He grit his teeth on those last words and mentally thought of all the many things he would do to Kakashi when he got his hands on the skinny bastard.

Comprehension dawned on the other man’s face followed by an embarrassed flush (he wore it far better than Obito). “Oh. I’m sorry I thought, ah, I thought that this was…” trailing of awkwardly Hashirama ducked his head so that long hair briefly covered his face then looking up said meekly “I can leave if you like?”

“If I like?”

Obito had never been more confused in his life, this god of a man had agreed to go on what was clearly a date with him and was now asking if Obito wanted him to go implying he wanted to –stay-. A nod and Hashirama answered “Yes. You sounded nice when Madara described you and I would like to get to know you better but if you didn’t agree to this I’ll understand.”

Obito mentally added his cousin to his murder list even as he wondered at the bizarre situation he had found himself in. “You don’t mind about these?” He gestured to his twisting scars with a carefully casual gesture. He’d had enough bad reactions over the years to be cautious, Hashirama didn’t seem to care but with his luck he’d not make assumptions.

“No!” the long haired man exclaimed. Dropping his voice to a normal level he continued “your scars are a part of you and even if I could change them I wouldn’t because then I would be changing you.” Considering they had just met that was ridiculously sappy but for someone so handsome Hashirama looked just like a soppy over grown puppy and Obito couldn’t help but feel warm at those words.

“You can stay.”

 

 

Obito was terrifying. It was something many wouldn’t believe of the kind and frequently smiling Uchiha. They would say he was determined and a little grumpy but not terrifying. Only those closest to him knew just how dangerous he could be and Kakashi had the dubious fortune of knowing Obito better than almost anyone.

This was why he had taken shelter in Gai’s apartment to his self-proclaimed rival’s bemusement. But Kakashi didn’t care what Gai thought (much) more concerned with what his old friend would do when he realised he had been set up on a blind date. Not that Kakashi had known that’s what it was but Obito wouldn’t care about that if things went badly. Thus why he was saying far away from his apartment with the hope that the Uchiha would remember his, ah _feelings_ about Gai and make assumptions.

Given enough time to cool down Obito could be reasoned with and he could probably deflect most of the attention onto Madara where it belonged.

Unfortunately he had forgotten that Obito also knew him better than anyone and defiantly knew the lengths Kakashi would go to avoid things. Therefore only 10 minutes after he had taken up space in Gai’s living room the Uchiha in question walked out of the kitchen.

“Kakashi” he said with a smirk “I was looking for you.”

Kakashi tried to bolt for the door but Obito lunged after him and they crashed to the floor. Twisting around Kakashi managed to break free of Obito’s grip but now his rote to the exits were firmly blocked. Only one option left “look Obito I know how it looks but I had no idea it was a date.” He began carefully “Madara said he needed to speak with you about family issues.”

“I know. Probably had a bunch of creative threats about keeping your nose out of Uchiha business right?” Said Obito calmly and Kakashi blinked.

“You believe me?”

“This is more his style than something you would come up with. Plus Hashirama’s account made placing the blame pretty easy.”

Kakashi was in shock over how well this conversation was going, he really had expected more vengefulness which meant the date didn’t go terribly and combined with the unfamiliar name it made for an interesting picture.

“Hashirama?” For a brief moment the Uchiha’s unnerving smirk smile slipped into a soppy expression before the sharp smile was back.

“Hashirama is the man I was set up with, he’s surprisingly nice for someone whose friends with Madara.”

Now Kakashi wouldn’t describe himself as a masochist or as particularly suicidal but, well he was Obito’s best friend for a reason and he couldn’t be expected to resist a target like that.

“Mah mah don’t tell me you like.” The response was a nasty glare and a sharp

“Just because you didn’t plan it doesn’t mean you’re getting away free.” Damn, well it wasn’t like he had expected the Uchiha to let it go but he had hoped.

“That wasn’t a no.” Maybe he was a little suicidal after all. The sound of the front door opening broke the growing tension as Gai in his wonderfully tight green and orange training gear burst into the room.

“Ah rival you’re still here.” He exclaimed fixing Kakashi with a brilliant grin then he noticed Obito and the grin changed target. “Obito. I was not expecting you.” Obito returned it with an innocent look that he knew was made of pure lies.

“Hi Gai, hope you don’t mind but I let myself in through the back. Bakashi would have bolted otherwise.”

“It’s no problem.” Gai said waiving of the apology his easy smile still beaming although he did send a curious glance at Kakashi before asking. “My eternal rival would not say much about what was troubling your friendship but he seemed concerned.”

“A misunderstanding. My cousin was being an idiot and Kakashi got involved but I think we’ve sorted it out now.” Well that was sort of true excluding the last part as the threats from before made it clear Obito wouldn’t drop this easily. Still he didn’t want to drag Gai further into this until he was sure Obito’s wrath was passed otherwise he was asking for trouble.

“Yeah Gai its fine” he drawled as casually as he could. “Sorry for bothering you but we were going to finish talking about this at my place.”  As he spoke he reached for Obito and subtly tried to hurry them out the door only for Obito to dig his heels in.

“Hold on you said you were going to make it up to Gai for intruding and wasting his time remember.” Obito said taking advantage of his grab to cheerfully wrap his arm around Kakashi’s and drag him back into the centre of the room.

“It’s quite alright.” Gai exclaimed but the bright sound was muffled by the renewed fear that was filling him.

“Mah Obito I don’t think this is the time-“

“Don’t chicken out on me now Kakashi.” The wickedness in that face was more obvious than ever and damn it why did he ever think going to Gai’s was a smart idea? “After all it’s only fair, you set me up on a date so I return the favour.”  

“You have a date rival? Congratulations!” Maybe it was just Kakashi’s hopeful imagination but that didn’t sound as happy as he would normally expect from the most cheerful man in Konoha.

“He will if you agree.” Said Obito shoving him forwards “see Bakashi may be a genius but he’s an idiot with feelings to the point that he’s never realised the fitness instructor he’s been babbling over has just as big a crush on him.”

What? Just what?

“Rival? Kakashi is this true?”

Kakashi just nodded confused at what was going on a state that did not get any better when Gai embraced him loudly exclaiming his joy that they had discovered their feelings in this ‘moment of our youth’.  

Obito grinned as he watched Kakashi awkwardly stumble under the force of a delighted Gai and quickly made his escape before one of them decided to _thank_ him. He had just been returning the favour after all. It would be a relief not to deal with Bakashi constantly mooning over his not so secret crush. Freaking the asshole out at the same time was fun as well.

Now he just had to deal with Madara. Checking his phone he saw a message from Hashirama and felt a warmth fill his chest he quickly opened the text before that got too far and laughed at the contents. Well this would make his task easier who knew solemn Tobirama Senju would be so agreeable.

He was going to enjoy this.

**Author's Note:**

> So this took a month longer to post. Work may pay the bills but god damn I hate it sometimes. This was largely written on my phone in bits and pieces and then reassembled so there may be some spelling and grammar errors. Please point them out if you notice any. 
> 
> I was tempted to have Obito set Madara up as well but thought that would be to repetitive so it's just the hint at the end. I might do a sequel of Obitos payback if I get the time but I have other ideas I want to focus on right now.


End file.
